With miniaturization of communication devices, how to arrange a speaker in limited space and ensure the speaker's good sound quality becomes a primary concern in design of the communication devices. Moreover, for a professional user, waterproof function has become necessary for a communication device. In order to achieve good voice spreading effect, a hole which has an area no less than 20% of the area of the speaker should be arranged on the keypad assembly. The bigger the hole area is, the better the sound effect becomes, whereas the harder the waterproof becomes.
As shown in FIG. 2, a communication device in the prior art generally includes a front housing 103, a keypad assembly 104, a speaker 102, a middle housing 107, a master Printed Circuit Board (PCB) 106 and a back housing 105, the speaker 102 being arranged directly below the keypad assembly 104, and the speaker 102 and the keypad assembly 104 being arranged between the front housing 103 and the middle housing 107. As shown in FIG. 1, the voice spreading hole 101 of the speaker is arranged inside a digital character input keypad area of the front housing 103, and the size of the voice spreading hole 101 is limited by the size of this keypad area. Moreover, the keypad assembly 104 is directly in contact with the speaker 102, and the waterproof design can only be carried out for the keypad assembly 104. Mesh fabric and the like are usually employed for the keypad assembly 104 to implement basic waterproof and dustproof treatment, with a waterproof level of IPX4.
According to the above solution in the prior art, during the assembly, a traditional back assembly is required. However, the efficiency of the assembly is not high enough, and First Pass Yields with regarding voice and waterproof are both difficult to be improved.
Another solution is to arrange the speaker at a part of the front housing located over the screen to completely separate the speaker away from a keypad assembly and to perform the waterproof design separately. However, this solution may lead to an increase of the overall volume of the device and hence the device is not convenient for carrying and using. Therefore, there is need for improvement and enhancement.